Poison
by Lord Herp of Derp
Summary: Tharja hates being a wallflower.


_Usual copyright stuff here-I don't own any of the copywrites, ect ect ect. Is this even needed, considering the site this is on? Regardless, this is set between the A support and B support with Tharja and Robin.  
_

* * *

The war was over, the Mad King was dead, and the victorious armies of Regina-Ferox and Ylisse had returned home.

Armies had returned to bases, conscripts had been demobilized and men had gone home to their homes and families, but that Shepards had not-as the Exalts de-facto elite squad, they did not get such luxury. While the Shepards were also soon to part ways it was not because their duties were over. Rather, there was little point having such a corps of experienced people together, so they were being reassigned to make the most of it. For example, the pegasi and cavalry had both born proportionally the worst combat attrition rates and desperately needed to be brought back to strength. While Frederick had his duties to Chrom, Stahl and Sully did not, and as such were tasked with training the new recruits for the cavalry while Cordelia and occasionally Sumia would oversee the Pegasus Knights. They were going to have their work cut out for them.

But that would come later. Right now, they'd all come home, the war was over and they were probably not going to be together again for a long time. Throw in Sumia accepting Chrom's marriage proposal and there were enough reasons to request a party, one their leader was happy to indulge. So, several weeks later in the large dining hall of the castle, benches had been drawn up, tables set, food placed, and the Shepards were having their celebration. They'd wanted it to be a private occasion however, since this was technically a royal function, that meant the Nobles and some of the upper echelons of the military had to be invited. Considering most of the former were repulsed by the idea of mingling with so many commoners and the latter were officers who understood it was for the Shepards, not too many were intruding. Those that were stayed mostly either near Frederick (and by extension, Chrom) or Maribelle.

Not that the Shepards really cared about the guests. Gregor had tried to talk to some of the nobles, since he was now nobility and knew his wife Mirebelle would be upset if he didn't try to mingle. Neither husband or wife were surprised by the nobles obvious dislike of him, and within five minutes he'd stopped bothering with them, swapping stories of his travels with Viron while Nowi, Donnel (and some of the younger nobles) sat next to them, eyes wide in wonderment at the tales the two travellers spoke of. Maribelle was by her husband's side, somehow managing to hold a glass of wine elegantly while Olivia tried (and failed) to mimic her on the opposite side of the table.

Sully was cheerfully drinking with Stahl and Vaike, barely swaying after her fifth tankard, Gaius already resting his head on the table after rashly accepting her challenge to a drinking competition. Stahl and Vaike struggled to match the redheaded tomboy, smiling at her laughter and teasing, Vaike teasing her back.

Everyone was enjoying themselves.

...almost anyway.

Tharja stood by one of the pillars lining the edge of the room, watching everyone else, especially Robin, next to Chrom and opposite Lissa. He'd asked her to attend, damn him. She could never say 'no' to him, but any hopes of this being a date had been crushed when Lissa pulled him to join her and Chrom. She couldn't just walk up and sit with him, so once again she felt like an outsider... or at least, felt it more keenly. Ever since she'd joined the Shepards, many of them had barely talked to her._ 'Though, considering how you act, is that a surprise_?' she thought to herself.

That the Exalt had barely spoken to her at all, leaving almost everything regarding her to his Tactician also spoke volumes. Though, considering what had happened to his sister, Tharja couldn't find it in herself to resent him for it.

She supposed she was a Shepard since deserting, (_'more like betraying'_ her mind helpfully supplied) but watching all these people, so many of these strangers that knew each other being a family...

_Even that dancing girl Olivia is closer with everyone, and she's only been in the Shepards for three weeks..._

So with feelings of inadequacy eating away at her again Tharja stood away from everyone with arms folded, watching. Robin, specifically. Sitting amongst royalty like it was the most natural thing in the world, happy and smiling, surrounded by people who liked him despite apparently knowing him less than a year. She felt a smile forming. It was one of the things she loved about him. How easily he seemed to get on with everyone, unlike her; no-one disliked him, even that snob Mirabelle.

_Everyone except you._

The smile lessened, became bitter. Love and courting were not like she'd understood it to be. She thought she'd felt love before but she knew they were stupid silly crushes now. They felt nothing like this did. How when Robin smiled everything in the world was alright, how the idea of him being sad or upset was the worst thing she could imagine. She'd met someone who finally didn't drool over her body (at least openly anyway... the idea of him doing so privately still thrilled and disquieted her equally) He didn't judge her as a dark mage; he even respected it, making sure they fought together! Back in Plegia, she'd either been feared because of her talents, seen as a rival or sneered at as an inferior.

_There'd been better ones than you._

There were... better women than her too, it pained her to admit to herself. Lissa, Cordelia, even that boorish Sully. She loved Robin, but she wasn't blind. He was her first love and her attempts at gaining his affections had... failed. Ruined. It had seemed straightforward enough; you got to know each other, you fell in love. Or one of you fell in love, like she had, you made sure they got to know you, then they fell in love with you when they realised you loved them and how much of a nice... person...

She remembered Robin's unease and fear at her stalking and Normal Practice.

_Not much chance of that happening now, is there?_ She saw him talking with Chrom, the Exalt, like an equal. He'd said something and Chrom, faking annoyance, mock punched his friend's shoulder while the tactician and Lissa smiled. She wished she could get on with people like that.

To make her problems complete only Tharja had no visible future in Ylisse; and because she was exiled for fighting on the 'wrong' side in the war neither did she have one in Plegia. She didn't even want to be here at the stupid gathering. She'd only upset the mood. If Robin hadn't invited her she wouldn't have bothered coming, but he'd been kidnapped (_rescued_?) when Lissa almost immediately pounced and dragged him away from her. Honestly, the only reason she'd not left yet was because she knew Robin would be worried if he found out; the man knew she didn't really get on very well with the others.

Her gaze drifted from Robin to Nowi and Gregor before flicking over to where Stahl and Libra sat.

...mostly, anyway. Returning to Robin, she saw him lean over to say something to Lissa that made the princess howl with laughter and nearly fall off the bench, even making the emotionally reserved Exalt laugh.

_You've given up everything for Robin, and he won't even look at you_, that wheedling voice in her head sneered. _Never look at you the way he looks at all the others. Hardly his fault though, considering how you've acted. _

Robin's reaction to her love confession immediately surfaced from her memories. Lowering her head in humiliation, she felt her fingernails dig into her arms.

_Besides, a princess? Knights? Pegasus knights? A _normal _mage? Why would he care about a traitorous creepy dark mage?_

Stewing for a few moments, she risked a peek at Robin through her fringe; his smile always made her feel better, even if it made her stomach flutter too. Lissa had recovered from her guffawing and was saying something to Robin and the Exalt-

_Oh great, her too?_

Out of the corner of her eye she caught that redheaded Pegasus Knight mooning over at the trio when she thought no-one else was watching. It was pathetic, demeaning, pointless and-

_-like you._

The thought made her flinch while the cocktail of self loathing and loneliness bubbled up from her core. It murdered any wish to stay so after stealing one last look at Robin, she turned to leave. She could be lonely back in her room without seeing her first love falling for someone else. She was unaware of Nowi's eyes following her, Gregor's story momentarily forgotten. The young dragon looked to Robin and bit her lower lip in thought. It was no secret Tharja liked Robin... should she tell him...?

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she almost missed someone follow the dark mage.

* * *

Tharja hated being the centre of attention, even if it was only bored guards in the halls, so she took one of the servant's corridors back to her room in the barracks. This one was just an access corridor to avoid the servants being in the main halls; the ones from the kitchens were on the other side of the dining chamber and with the party in full swing at this time of night, no-one would be using this one. Halfway down the first hall her heart leapt with hope at the sound of footsteps, only for cold disappointment to wash over her moments later. The footsteps weren't Robin's.

By the end of the first set of stairs she'd eliminated just over half the Shepards. By the second set, she'd eliminated all of them. After turning the corner after the stairs, she turned and waited.

...they were saying something. Making sure to open her mouth slightly to breathe through it silently, she listened carefully. A man muttering "...fast bloody Plegian..." was all she needed to hear and she closed her mouth as a cold frown covered her face. When the man turned the corner, she almost sighed. It was one of the insipid 'nobles' that had attended.

_No doubt to try to play nice with the Shepards, probably to make themselves look good in the Exalt's eyes._

Just as bad as the Plegian Court from what she'd heard and occasionally saw. She didn't have time for this, she had... Things to do. Spells to study and write, hexes to perfect...

_..Sitting in your room feeling sorry for yourself._

She ignored that thought fixing the man with a cold look. They were less than impressive, and barely deserving of the title 'Noble' going off their appearance. He might have been handsome, but not to Tharja. He was older than Robin-mid thirties while Robin looked only a few years older than her own age of 17 seasons. He wasn't clean-shaven like Robin either, he had thin mustache that really didn't suit him. Slightly overweight too, not toned and muscular like Robin either. Worst of all, instead of those kind and gentle eyes that her-_you wish_-tactician had which never failed to make her stomach flutter this man had rat-like eyes.

"What do you want," she didn't so much ask but challenged, noticing the way his eyes had trouble staying on her face.

"Miss... ?" the man began.

"Tharja." The fool didn't even know her name? _Why would he, the maids and guards call you 'that Dark Mage' at best. Only Robin and the Shepards call me by my name._

"I've wanted to talk to such an exquisite person for several weeks now..." he leered. "I thought the beauty of Plegian women was exaggerated." _Great, another Viron. At least that philandering fool knows when to back off._

Tharja really didn't want to play nice with such an idiot. As he opened his mouth to speak, Tharja sensed more insincere flattery coming. "Get to the point," she interrupted, hiding the smirk at his surprised face. To his credit, he rallied immediately.

"I am Lord Eldith m'lady, and I simply worry for a lovely lady such as yourself. Here you are, in a country not your own, exiled from your own after fighting for the enemies; it's quite distressing." She gave him a look that matched the cold of her reply. "I can handle myself." He didn't react to his dismissal.

"On a battlefield? Of that I have no doubt, otherwise you wouldn't be a Shepard. However, now? You are in another country, on your own. I saw you alone, away from everyone else, just like how you always spend your days." That made the hairs on the back of her neck stand, and not in the way Robin made them. How long had this man been watching her? Had he been paying the staff to spy on her?

Robin's reaction her following him suddenly wasn't so mystifying anymore...

Sensing her mental off-balance, he pushed his case. "I admire your forthrightness Mi'lady. Allow me to show so by being the same towards you." His voice became cold and matter-of-fact. "You cannot go home. You are alone, in a country that currently dislikes Plegians. You are a dark mage as well, magic that even your fellow magi fear. You are not welcome in the royal court, the mage college, or even the country. You have no-one. I am here to make you an offer."

The worst part was, the dastard was right on every point. "...elaborate."

"I am willing to offer you shelter. A home, and a study."

_I can see where this is going. _"...and in return...?"

"In return, I would call upon your services. Magical... and..." his gaze lowered to below her collar, not even bothering to hide the want in his eyes. "...others."

"_Absolutely not." _The cold venom in her words surprised even her. She recovered first however, and continued. "I am in another country without friends, but I never had friends in Plegia. Even in there dark mages are feared. What you say means nothing, we have nothing further to discuss." With that, she turned and walked away.

She made barely five steps before the man called after her, attacking her weak point. "What about that tactician? Robin?"

That made her stop and pause. Without turning around, she asked "What about him?"

"It's no secret you follow him everywhere. To him you are what Sir Frederick is to the Exalt. There are even rumours you are... more than that.

_I wish._

"But he _is _a tactician, and tacticians are only needed in times of war. He'll be thrown aside soon enough. He is a stranger, albeit a very competent one. However, when a stranger has the ear of the Exalt... whose ear is had by a _Plegian_... one who betrayed her own country... I'm sure you understand what I'm saying?"

_They'll force Robin out because of me. He'll be destitute..._

"If you accept my offer, I will make sure he's taken care of when it happens."

Icy dread wrapped itself around her heart. He was right... court intrigue and politics were the same regardless of the country. Chrom had their respect and loyalty... but a tactician with dubious origins with a Plegian shadow? They'd be gone by the end of the year. She had no choice...

"You give you word you would support Robin as well?" She asked, turning to face him again. His smile reminded her of the picture of a shark.

"Of course, my lady."

She stood there for what felt like hours, thinking it over, but was really less than ten seconds.

What could she do?

If it was her, she could just refuse and be fine. Robin though... she couldn't do this to him, couldn't pull him away from his friends. So with a heavy heart Tharja opened her mouth to accept the offer, when movement at the corner caught her eye.

Was that purple she'd seen?

The distraction gave that dark voice in her head time to cut in. _You've been with the Shepards only a few months, but even you can see that Chrom would not let that happen. Lissa would kill him_. _Assuming she doesn't marry Robin first. _

That voice was seldom wrong... and thinking about it, she could hear the desperation in his voice. "You're bluffing," she sneered, anger at herself for fuelling her scorn. "The Exalt would not cast his friend aside so easily and you know it. You have nothing I want. You're an insult to 'nobles' everywhere. Now stop bothering me and go away before I curse you."

He wasn't intimidated though. "Oh my!" he laughed, closing the distance. "The Plegian dark mage, cursing nobles in the Ylissian court? If you do that, you'll be exiled from here too, at best. Who else have you been cursing too, people will wonder. Your precious tactician? Or perhaps," he gasped, aping shock, "the Exalt himself?"

He was right too, Tharja grimaced. If that sort of rumour started she'd be in a _lot _of trouble. _Well. So much for that option._

Now in front of her, his hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck. The metal collar stopped him from choking her but caught by surprise she was forced against the wall, pinned by that arm that was so much stronger than hers. Unable to use magic, she fought on instincts honed from battle, brought her hands to his face, making sure to rake at his eyes. Yelling in pain, he pulled away before he swung a fist, making the side of Tharja's head explode in pain, her ear ring and knocking her to the floor.

"I am not taking 'No' for an answer you traitorous Plegin harlot," he snarled. She began a magic gesture but as he pinned her wrists to the floor with a single hand, he continued. "I always get what I want you slattern!" His free hand started to move towards her when she heard him cry out in pain and a familiar robe flashed in front of her, the pressure on her wrists suddenly gone.

Sitting up she saw Nowi looking on with tears in her eyes. "Get him Robin!" she yelled.

_Robin?_

Tharja looked over her shoulder to see the 'noble' Eldith on one knee, Robin holding him up by his hair with his left hand. His right, curled into a fist, moving up by his shoulder, froze there for a moment; before lashing out, catching his opponent squarely in the jaw, blood and teeth flying. As he landed the blow Robin let go of the noble's head so Eldith fell on his back. Straddling the stunned man, the Tactician's hands went to the man's neck.

That was the point Nowi and Tharja realised something was... _wrong_. Robin's shoulders were... too tense. The normally chatty man was utterly silent. The little girl came up to Robin and shook him. "R-Robin?" He didn't respond, so Nowi tried to move around so he could see her. "You can stop now, Tharja is..."

Nowi's face went ashen and she ran back down the corridor as fast as she could.

_That is really Very Bad._

Tharja had never seen the little girl so scared. Getting up, she approached Robin...nervously. She'd never seen him like this. Even asleep he was never this still, often mumbling about his dreams while he hugged his pillow. Circling around, crouching down, her eyes widened and she was torn between elation and fear. Both his hands were closed around the noble's neck, flesh bulging between his fingers. Fixed in his face but most of all in his eyes was unrelenting, unrestrained _**hate**_.

Tharja had never seen him look so angry. Eldith was trying to struggle, but he was panicking and trying to break the grip of Robin's fingers when Robin was as much a soldier as a tactician, his grip too strong to break.

_You should do something-Robin's going to kill him at this rate, and you don't want him being trialed for that._

"...Robin? You should stop." _Even if I want to join in._

"_No-one. _Hurts you." He snarled out. The cold edge in his voice made her pull back, while his gaze never left Eldith's terrified eyes, who was turning a rather interesting shade of blue.

_Then what do you call your trampling of my feelings?_ was what she wanted to say, but she settled for "I don't need you fighting my battles. I can handle myself."

"The dastard was going to force himself on you. He doesn't deserve to live."

"...I don't like him either, but-" she stopped when she heard footsteps. She looked the direction Nowi had run to see her appear around the corner with Chrom, Frederick, Lissa and Stalh.

"What the...?" was Chrom's words upon seeing Robin straddling and throttling Eldith, who was going limp, but he instantly acted. "Frederick, help me separate them, Stahl, get his grip broken!"

Stahl could loosen Robin's grip enough to avoid Eldith choking but the others couldn't pull Robin away. Nowi had to get Vaike before they could separate the two. Standing there, arms held by Frederick and Vaike, Chrom talked to him while Lissa healed Tharja's injury and Stahl stood near Eldith who was hunched over coughing furiously.

"What... Robin, what in Naga's name were you doing?"

"Throttling the dastard." The tactician's eyes hadn't left Eldith's form for a moment, clearly waiting for the opportunity to continue.

_"Why_ were you-"

"He needs to be taught when a woman says 'No' she doesn't mean 'Yes Please'."

Chrom whipped around so fast Tharja thought he'd get whiplash. "Is that true," he asked her.

"He wanted me to become his mistress. I refused."

"You..." Eldith wheezed between coughs, "do not believe the words of that... madman... or that... traitorous slatte-ARGH!" He shrieked in fear as Frederick and Vaike barely managed to restrain Robin's lunge, face snarling as he dragged the two men across the floor. Stahl and Chrom had to help them hold the tactician back while the sniveling noble cowered.

Seeing that side, knowing it was her that made him feel that... honestly, it thrilled Tharja. Still... after Lissa healed the bruise on her cheek, she stood and walked over to him. He wasn't helping either of them like this, maybe he'd listen to her now...

"I'm safe Robin. Calm down. For me."

His eyes flicked to hers. At first she wasn't sure he was listening, the anger still there in his eyes but then... everyone could see the rage being chained up; taken back to its cage. With every second that passed, he visibly calmed. The shutters were carefully being lowered, the anger put away in it's box, to be taken out again when needed. Then it was gone; you'd never had known it was there.

"Sorry Chrom," Robin smiled half-heartedly, back to his usual easy-going self. "He just... got me riled up."

Chrom's voice was as carefully neutral as his face. "So I see."

Tharja looked on uneasily, as did the others she noted. _Things are different now. People are wondering if they actually know Robin. _

She'd got Robin into trouble anyway... _you're going to get him sent away_. Looking at Chrom, looking as unsure as she felt Tharja found herself sidling up to the Exalt. "Can we talk?" she muttered. Chrom, lost in his thoughts gave a small start. He considered her question a moment, gave a small nod and they walked past Stahl and his prisoner, far away enough to be unheard with lowered voices. Tharja never saw the point in dancing around issues, and when it concerned Robin doubly so. The moment they stopped the dark mage voiced what everyone was thinking.

"You think he's changed. That you don't know him anymore." She could have slapped him and got the same look on his face.

"I-I don't..."

"You don't sound sure. I've been by his side for weeks, and I've never seen him lose his temper, even when your sister 'accidentally' slipped that toad down the back of his neck. I doubt he's ever lost his temper before then either, since you found him."

_You think you don't know your best friend anymore. _

"Robin is..." Grima take her, she was no good with this sort of thing. "Robin was protecting me. We both know how much he cares for everyone." Chrom nodded, unsure. Robin had been injured protecting others before-against the Mad King himself, he was nearly killed shoving Lissa out of the way of a blow that would have slain the princess. But he'd reacted so strongly...

Sensing his thoughts, the dark mage moved in for the kill. She leaned forward, keeping his eyes trapped with hers. "Would you be like this if it had been your sister or fiancée?" she whispered.

Horrified at the idea, he grimaced. "I... see your point," he swallowed. Breaking eye contact as Tharja stood straight once more, he looked down the corridor to the group. "I guess... he cares for you more than anyone thought..." He thought some more while Tharja struggled with the blush his words had caused.

Finally, he reached a decision and walked back to them, Tharja trailing after him.

As he returned, he looked to Eldith. "I'll deal with you tomorrow." The man opening his mouth, but Chrom interrupted him. "Don't. Say anything. I have a witness of you trying to blackmail a Shepard. I will deal with you tomorrow... get him to some guards Stahl, he can cool down in the dungeons overnight, then you can go back to the others."

Once the knight had left with his charge, Chrom turned back to Robin. Nodding his head, Vaike and Frederick let Robin go while the young man gave up on something he was thinking with a sigh.

"You," he pointed to Robin.

"And you," he pointed to Tharja.

"Have to talk. Now. We're going back to the celebration. But you two are talking. Now." Robin and Tharja tried to speak but Chrom cut them off with a yell. "_NOW_! If you don't, you're spending a week in the dungeons yourselves!" With that, he stomped away, Frederick, Vaike following.

Lissa offered a quiet 'Good luck!' when she and Nowi passed them, dissappearing around the corner to catch up to the men while Robin and Tharja stood in the hallway.

_...I really don't want to talk to him now._

Robin clearly didn't want to talk either, suddenly finding the stone floor very interesting. She could reach out and touch him but it felt like the entire continent was between them. She hated this; she wished she could talk as easily as others, make him see just how much he meant to her. Neither left though-Chrom did not make idle threats. Robin was first to eventually break the silence. "I'm sorry."

Tharja moved her gaze from a spatter of Eldith's blood on the floor to Robin's face. "What for?"

"Neglecting you."

"You're the Exalt's Tactician and been conducting a war. I understand you're too busy for me."

"That's not what I meant!" The emotion in his voice threw Tharja off-balance. She had a knack of reading how people would act (usually) but something about Robin always kept her off-balance. He took a step towards her, taking her unresisting hand in hers and gently held it. It felt cool against her, and rough from callouses.

"You... you've done so much already for me. I... didn't know that you would be exiled. If I had I wouldn't have had you in the front lines with me. Maybe you could have gone back then. If I hadn't let Lissa drag me off tonight, if I'd actually paid attention to you then-"

"Too many "ifs" Robin," she cut in. "There is no point lamenting what could have been," the dark mage continued with a small, sad smile.

"Seeing that dastard hit you... I've never felt so angry."

She unconsciously hooked her thumb over his hand, gently stroking the back of it, blushing. At Last. She was holding Robin's hand at last. "...It... makes me happy. That you reacted like that... knowing you care." Her small smile faded and her head lowered, hiding her eyes. "Even if you don't care for me that way..."

_Go on. Tell me you don't feel that way. That you want the princess or someone _normal_... just get it over with. Please..._

"I... think I do," Robin shyly admitted.

Tharja's head shot up. He was blushing in such an adorable way. "Wh... what?" She tried to capture her hope but it escaped and started to grow. _If this isn't what I think it is, I'm going to die._

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. Of you. Since the 'normal practice' back in Plegia. How driven you are when you want something. How you looked when I said..." ashamed, he looked away.

_Probably not as bad as I felt._

"I thought you were this crazy girl who'd just wanted me like... a possession. Then I found out how you were helping others. Libra, Gregor, and Nowi... I was wrong. You're not crazy. You never were, and you're not a bad person. You act gloomy but under the surface you're kind and gentle and..." he smiled at her, and she felt herself melt. Unable to look at him anymore, she turned her head away. "I'm lucky to have someone as wonderful as you want me." As he complimented her she felt her face getting redder and redder.

"I know I've been insensitive and I know I leapt to conclusions and now isn't perhaps the best time, but I was going to ask you after the party before Lissa dragged me away." Robin sighed, his face red. "I... I'm just going to say it before my cowardice stops me. Tharja, may I court you?"

Her head snapped up so fast she felt a vertebrae crack. "Yes!" she almost shouted. "I mean," oh goodness, she could barely keep eye contact. "Yes. I'd... really like that."

Lifting her hand to his mouth, he kissed the back. "Thank you, Tharja. I hope I... I hope I make you happy," he smiled, trying (and failing) not to grin like an idiot. For her part Tharja was giddy with joy and knew there was a smile on her face. She felt light-headed and was seriously wondering if she'd faint.

Then a pair of giggles came from the corner the others had gone, and Tharja and Robin looked quickly enough to just see a bit of blond and green vanish with a squeak.

_They... saw. How... _why _would they intrude on a moment like this?_ her mind snarled, angry and embarrassed at the intrusion on such a wonderful moment. _How dare they do-_

She was distracted with a gentle squeeze to her hand. "Shall we head back?" Tharja thought about it for a moment-her first thought was to say 'No'. She'd have to sit and fail at making friends and the others would look; she hated being the centre of attention... but with Robin by her side...? She could do anything, like go to this stupid party and be stared at. She gave a gentle squeeze back, marvelling how her hand seemed to fit perfectly. "Yes my... love. Let's."

She was going to hex those two _so _badly. Eventually. Right now she sighed happily, taking Robin's arm in her own, hand in hers like she'd dreamed of.

_-End_

* * *

_A new year, a new start, a new profile with an utterly stupid name. If you're curious, my old profile was 'Lok'. No-one's here to read that though, so whatever. Post mortem time.  
_

* * *

_For the title, listen to the song 'Poison' by Alice Cooper and pay attention the lyrics. They could easily apply to Robin's view of Tharja. Though I suspect they might be even better from Tharj's perspective._

_The very first thing when I saw MU and Tharja's Noire was 'She had to get that temper somewhere.' Then I realised MU never seems to lose his and as they say; beware the fury of a patient man..._

_The almost one-dimensional aspect of the characters is clever, assuming it's intentional; it lets you bolt on pretty much whatever personality you like. In my case, I see Tharja as a woman who understands mechanics of interaction but... doesn't quite make them work when she tries them. __So you have a woman with the 'best body in the army' (original japanese) with the 'darkest thoughts in the army' (because a T rated game in the west can't have sexual themes because Reasons) trying to get talk with others, but too unsure _and/or inexperienced to integrate properly.

_ Tomoko from Watamote, as it were.  
_

_Got a few others stewing in my head: Lucina's subterfuge being rumbled by a mother!MU after the attack on the palace and Tharja angsting over Morgan being nothing like her (and Robin laughing at her because Morgan's mannerisms are exactly the same as Tharja's) being the big two. We'll see if I think of anything to flesh it out though._

_For Robin I like to imagine a man who's pretty easy going, unless you push the right buttons. Then he achieves Viking Raider Rage levels of angry._

_Anyway, until next time.  
_


End file.
